1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control rod position indicator used to detect a position of a control rod inserted in a reactor core of a nuclear reactor.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, nuclear power generation is a method of generating steam with heat generated through nuclear fission of a nuclear fuel in a reactor core of a nuclear reactor and running a turbine using the steam, thereby producing electricity.
Here, to control the output of the nuclear reactor, the control rod should be inserted into or withdrawn from the reactor core by a control rod drive mechanism to adjust reactivity in the reactor core. For this purpose, it is very important to detect a current position of the control rod configured to adjust the reactivity in the reactor core. In this case, the control rod drive mechanism is provided with a control rod position indicator to detect a real-time position of such a control rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,818 and 6,192,096 disclose the relate technology.